In love with a demon? Not William T Spears!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Grell finds a demon cat girl named Sonja who lost her memorys and he takes her to William. William doesnt like Sonja  but Grell leaves her in his care so being the gentlemen he is he takes care of her for a while but is he really falling in love with her?
1. You take care of her Will!

One evening Grell was finishing up with his last target until he heard whimpering noises coming behind a bush. So he quickly finished what he was doing and slipped his death scythe scissors in his pocket and walked over to the sound. Once he got to the bush he seen a young woman with cat ears and a tail covering her face and crying then he noticed her black fingernails._ A demon cat? _he thought as he got down to her level.

"Hey girl what's wrong? Why are you weeping? That's so unattractive!"

The Girl's ear twitched as he looked up at the red headed man next to her.

"A-are you an angle or something?" she sniffed.

"An angle? No! I'm a reaper!" Grell grinned.

"R-reaper?….I..I see….y-your very beautiful….I thought you were a angle…." she muttered.

"OH HOW SWEET! I actually like you! What's your name girl?" Grell smiled.

"I….I don't know…." she stuttered.

"You don't know?" Grell asked then he noticed she was covered in blood. "Well can you tell me what happened to you then?"

The girl shook her head and continued to cry then Grell let out a big sigh and scooped her up into his arms.

"W-where….are you taking me?"

"Shut up and relax….I'm going to help you and don't ask me why!" Grell snapped.

The girl nodded and closed her eyes then they finally came to a stop and Grell brought her into his apartment. Then he carried her to his bathroom and placed her on the counter and pulled out a cloth and started to wipe off the blood on her face.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff." Grell muttered as he started to wipe down her arm. "Hmmmm I think I'll call you Sonja!" he grinned.

"Sonja?….I am Sonja?" she muttered confused.

"Yes…that will be your name.." Grell smiled as he finished up cleaning her.

"Alright…..I think I have something your size….come with me…" Grell muttered as he walked her to his closet and pulled a simple red dress and handed it to her.

Sonja held the dress and looked at it confused then she looked back up and Grell.

"Go on! Put it on!" Grell said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not normally this kind so you better appreciate this!"

"Yes…thank you Grell…..can you turn around?" Sonja asked.

"Why? I'm a lady as well so you don't have to be embarrassed!" Grell laughed.

"Um…please…."

"Fine have it your way then!" Grell sighed as he turned his back to her. Then a few minutes passed and he felt someone pull on the back of his coat so he turned around.

"Oh Sonja that dress looks good on you! Red is so your color!" he grinned then Sonja fell into his chest and gave him a small hug.

"Thank you Grell….."

"Your welcome….er so why were you covered in blood?" Grell asked as he pushed her away gently.

"I….I don't remember….I don't remember much really…." she frowned.

"Really? Hmm strange….well anyway come with me I have to give these paper's to William." Grell sighed as he walked toward his door.

"William?" Sonja asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes my boss he so cold….but so handsome! I really wanted to have his children well that was until I saw Sebastian!" Grell blushed.

"Oh….I see so Grell likes Sebastian?" she asked.

"Yes I do! He's so spicy and steamy!" Grell blushed as he wiggled around.

"Spicy? Steamy?" Sonja asked confused.

"Yes…well we should stop talking about him or I'll get all hot and bothered!" Grell blushed as he fanned himself.

Sonja nodded and followed Grell out of the house then as they were walking they came to a road Grell kept walking but Sonja stopped. Grell sighed and turned toward her.

"What is it?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Sonja said nothing and held out her hand to him as if she wanted him to take it.

"Do you want me to hold your hand or something?" Grell asked confused then Sonja answered by nodded her head so Grell sighed and grabbed her hand.

"It's not safe for Sonja to cross a busy road….." she muttered.

"Not safe? But you're a demon for crying out loud!" Grell shouted.

"I'm not as strong as you think….I'm not like the type of demons that steal souls….I cast spells…." she explained as he cat ears twitched a bit.

"Oh…I see…so your not like my dear Bassy at all…" Grell frowned.

Then they finally got to the headquarters and Sonja noticed everyone was staring at her strange then she stopped causing Grell to stop as well because she still had a hold of his hand.

"What's wrong now? Don't tell me you cant cross a busy hallway!" Grell shouted.

"It's not that…I don't think I'm welcome here… they are staring at me….." she frowned.

"Well I don't give a crap! Come on!" Grell growled as he dragged her to William's office.

Once they got to the office Grell burst threw the door with a big smile on his face.

"WILLIAM DARLING!" he sang.

Then William glared at him and pushed up his glasses.

"Grell Sutcliff….why do I smell demon? Were you with that vermin again?" he growled.

"No actually I found something!" Grell grinned as he pushed Sonja in front of him. "William this is Sonja….she's a cat demon I found her hurt and crying." Grell explained.

"Why did you bring a demon here? That is against the rules!" William shouted.

"What rules? I don't see any rule of that! Besides she's not like Bassy she's different! She completely lost all her memory!" Grell said.

Then with out thinking Sonja walked up closer to William until their faces were inches apart.

"Your William…..Grell wants to have your children….right Grell?" Sonja muttered as she tilted her head a bit then she noticed William's eye brow twitch and she backed up a bit.

"What on earth where you telling her?" William sneered.

"Nothing…I was teaching her things since she doesn't remember much…." Grell blushed.

"Yes Grell taught Sonja many things like William is cold but handsome and Sebastian makes Grell hot and bothered!" Sonja smiled.

"SONJA! Uh! don't go that far!" Grell shouted as he covered her mouth. Then William's eyebrow twitch.

"Grell you are rottening her mind not teaching….and please will you take your disgusting demon somewhere else?" William sighed.

"She's not disgusting! She's actually kind of cute she's like a cat! See!" Grell grinned as he scratched behind one of her white cat ears causing her to purr and lean into him.

"I don't care if she is like a cat…she is a demon take her back where you found her!" William said.

"No! I like her! I think its fun to teach her things!" Grell smiled as he put his arm around Sonja.

"You are not a very good teacher Grell…..you are teaching useless and perverted things to her….I almost feel sorry for this demon…having you for company…" William sighed as he continued writing.

"Well if you don't think I'm a good teacher why don't I leave her in your care!" Grell grinned.

William stopped writing and looked up at the red headed man in front of him then at the demon that was next to him.

"Absolutely not…..I will not take care of this demon!" William growled.

"AW come on Will! I wont take no for an answer!" Grell smirked then turned toward Sonja and patted her head. "Sonja you are going to be staying with William got it?"

"Yes…" Sonja nodded.

"Wonderful! I'll see you two later than!" Grell grinned as he disappeared.

"Grell!" William called but Grell did not come back. William sighed then looked at Sonja who was staring at him with a confused expression. "Um….have a seat….." William muttered nervously as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Sonja nodded and sat then she watched him intently as he worked then a few moments passed and she started to copy his actions. Then William looked up and saw her pretend as if she was writing like him then she looked up as well and he pushed up his glasses then he saw Sonja mimic his action.

"Sonja…what are you doing?" William asked in an annoyed voice.

"Doing what William dose…" she smiled.

"I can see that…..but why?" William asked.

"I want to be useful to William!" she grinned as her ears twitched slightly.

"Well if you truly want to be useful….just sit there until I'm finished with my work then I will decide what to do with you…" William sighed as he continued writing.

"Yes…" Sonja muttered.

Then a few hours passed and William finally finished his work once he was done he looked up at the blonde haired demon sitting in front of him. _What am I suppose to do with this demon? I cant just leave her in the office…damn I suppose I will have to take her home with me…_William thought as he stood from his seat and grabbed his death scythe.

"Come Sonja…"

Sonja nodded and followed William out of the building she followed him until they came to a road then she stopped.

"Is there something the matter?" William asked it was very obvious he was irritated.

Sonja said nothing and held out her hand to him like she did with Grell earlier. William stared at her for a moment then let out a sigh.

"I wont know what's wrong until you tell me…"

"Um….will you please hold my hand?…..I cant walk busy streets with out holding on the some one….it's dangerous for Sonja…." she muttered as her cheeks turned red slightly.

William sighed and grabbed her wrist and dragged her across the street.

"Who told you this?" he asked curiously.

"I…I don't remember ….that's really the only memory have…." Sonja frowned.

"Well anyway….lets go…" William sighed as they continued walking then they finally came to his apartment and she walked in with an amazed look on her face.

"What is with that look?" William asked as he put his death scythe away.

"William is so organized!" she gasped.

"Yes, I like being organized…..Anyway you will be sleeping on the sofa….I'll fetch you something to sleep in…" William sighed as he disappeared into another room leaving Sonja by the door.

Then finally William came back and handed Sonja a white button up shirt. Sonja took it and smiled at him.

"You can wear one of my old shirts…." William muttered. "Now go change and I will make us some food….Demons eat right?"

"Yes….I am very hungry thank you so much William!" Sonja grinned and she walked off toward the bathroom to change her clothes.

Once she got into the bathroom she caught her reflection in the mirror and frowned and pulled at one of her ears. _Why cant I remember anything….._she thought then she quickly took her clothes off and slipped on William's shirt then she looked down at the buttons and frowned. Meanwhile as William was in the kitchen making dinner he saw Sonja walk into the kitchen with a sad look upon her face causing William to feel a bit bad for her. _I shouldn't be feeling sorry for this demon…..vermin…. _William thought then he noticed her shirt was half way unbuttoned and he blushed slightly.

"What are you doing demon? A woman shouldn't walk around exposed like that it isn't proper!" William scolded as he turned his head from her.

"Sonja is having a problem with the buttons…." Sonja pouted.

William sighed and walked over to her being careful not to look at her chest and quickly buttoned up her shirt. Then he quickly walked back over to the Kitchen and continued cooking and Sonja followed and watched over him which was making William a bit uncomfortable.

"Will you please refrain from watching over my shoulder?" William sighed.

"Y-yes….sorry…." Sonja frowned as she walked over to the table and sat down.

Then finally William walked up to her and placed the food in front of her. Sonja smiled and started to eat William sighed and joined her. After they finished eating William gave her a few blankets and took her over to the sofa.

"You shall sleep here demon…."

"William….will you please not call Sonja that? Just call me by my name!" Sonja pouted as she sat on the sofa.

"Er…very well…..now sleep." William muttered as he walked over to his room.

"Goodnight William!" Sonja smiled as she cuddled into the blankets.

William ignored her and shut out the light and soon Sonja fell asleep then a few hours passed and she woke up and looked around. _It's so scary here….its dark….and that dream didn't help…._Sonja thought then she turned toward William's bedroom and smiled. _I suppose….William would mind….._Sonja thought as she got up and went into his room. Once she got into his room she smiled at him and watched his sleeping face. _He doesn't seem so cold and mean when he sleeps….._Sonja thought then she crawled up next to him and got under the covers and fell asleep.

**A/N: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters expect for Sonja! I also think William might be OOC? **


	2. Sonja Sutcliff! Wait what?

The next morning William rolled over but only to find someone laying next to him so he quickly grabbed his glasses and looked down next to him. There he found Sonja curled up at his side with a smile on her face he was about to wake her up until her tail brushed up against his leg causing him to blush slightly. _I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen….if I rudely woke up a lady….and she has been threw a lot…..wait what am I thinking? She is a demon! A vermin! _William thought. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Demon wake up!" William yelled then Sonja opened her blue eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning! Did William sleep well?" she grinned.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked completely ignoring her question.

"Well….um…Sonja got scared…it was dark…." she frowned as she sat up.

"I see….well don't do it again….its not proper." William sighed as he stood and walked over to his closet.

"What is William doing?" Sonja asked confused.

"Getting dressed for work….you should do the same…" William said as he skimmed threw his closet.

"Sonja is going to work too?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"You will not be working…you will just be sitting as you did yesterday….I can not leave a demon alone in my house!" William sneered.

"Please call me Sonja! It makes me feel bad when you call me demon….I'm not a bad one…" she frowned.

"I apologize….Sonja…" William sighed. "Now go get dresses"

"Ok!" Sonja smiled as she grabbed her red dress Grell gave her and ran over to the bathroom.

Then she came out the same time William did and she smiled at him kindly and ran up to him.

"Is William hungry? Sonja will make breakfast!" Sonja grinned.

"It's fine I'll prepare breakfast…." Williams sighed as he walked over to his kitchen. "Don't want a demon soiling my kitchen…." William grumbled under his breath.

Then Sonja ran up from behind him and hugged his arm.

"Can Sonja help? Please?" Sonja smiled.

"No it's fine you just sit…" William said as he took his arm away from her and walked over the kitchen.

After breakfast they both walked to the dispatch office and William even remember to hold her hand when they cross the street which made Sonja very happy. Then once they got to William's office Sonja sat in the corner and William immediately got to work. Then a few minutes passed and Grell burst threw the door happily.

'William!" he sang.

Then soon Grell was glomped by the small blonde cat demon and she purred. Grell smiled and hugged her bad and also scratched her behind her ear.

"Hello Sonja! Is William darling being kind to you?" Grell grinned.

"Yea! Very kind he even let me borrow a shirt and sleep in the same bed!" Sonja grinned.

"Oh did he now?" Grell said with a razor toothed grin then he turned to William who was completely ignoring them. "That's pretty kinky Will…..you just met Sonja!" Grell laughed causing William's eyebrow to twitch.

"Get those foul thoughts out of your mind Mr. Sutcliff…." William growled.

"Oh no need to get angry! Even though you are handsome when your angry….but not in front of my daughter!" Grell scolded as he patted Sonja's head.

"Your daughter?" William asked.

"Yes since I found Sonja I pretty much adopted her so that makes her my daughter!" Grell explained then he turned to Sonja and smiled at her. "Dose that make you happy? You are my daughter Sonja Sutcliff!" Grell grinned.

"Daughter? Sonja is your daughter?" Sonja asked confused.

"Yes if you want to be! You can call me mother or mommy!" Grell smiled.

"Mommy!" Sonja grinned as she hugged Grell.

"Yes! This is so wonderful! I always wanted a daughter!" Grell squealed.

"Will you please stop your nonsense….I have a job for you…." William sighed as he stood and handed Grell some papers.

"I want you to find Gregory Thompson and reap his soul and don't come back till it's done." William said.

"Got it….do I get my death scythe back?" Grell asked hopefully.

"No I don't see anything wrong with your replacements….." William sighed.

"I do! They are ridicules! Look how small they are!" Grell shouted as he pulled out the pair of scissors from his jacket. "It's going to take me longer to get the job done and I feel silly running around with theses!" Grell pouted.

"I don't want to hear you complaining…." William sighed then he grabbed Sonja by the wrist and pushed her toward Grell. "Take her with you….she seems board just sitting here." William said as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh you care about her how sweet!" Grell cooed as he grabbed Sonja's hand.

"No I do not…..I just need some time to myself is all…" William muttered as he started writing.

"Sure keep telling yourself that Will! I'll bring her back when I'm done!" Grell smiled.

"Bye William! Take care!" Sonja smiled as she followed Grell out of the office.

Once they got into London Sonja quickly hid behind Grell which concerned him a bit.

"What's wrong now?" he sighed.

"M-my ears…..they will stare at me…." Sonja frowned.

Grell sighed and pulled a random red hat out of his coat and put it on her head.

"What is this?"

"A hat that once belonged to my mistress, come lets go…" Grell sighed as he grabbed her hand and started their search for Gregory.

Then they stopped by the Undertaker's shop and Grell started looking around franticly.

"Is there something wrong mother?" Sonja frowned.

"My hunk radar is going off!" Grell squealed.

"What is a h-hunk radar?" Sonja asked confused.

"Its when mommy senses a hot male! Come on!" Grell squealed as he grabbed her hand and ran into the Undertaker's shop to see Sebastian and Ciel.

"OH BASSY!" Grell squealed.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel growled.

"Oh….Grell…." Sebastian sighed.

Then Sonja tugged on Grell's coat getting his attention.

"Y-yes, what is it dear?" Grell muttered not once taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

"Is that the man who makes mother all hot and bothered?" Sonja asked as she pointed to Sebastian.

"Oh yes…." Grell blushed.

"Mother?" Ciel gasped.

"Oh yes how rude of me! This is my daughter Sonja! She's a demon I found her!" Grell smiled as he took off her hat revealing her cat ears.

"A demon?" Ciel muttered.

Then Sebastian walked up to Sonja with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You're a cat demon, I'm guessing?" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes!" Sonja smiled.

Then Sebastian reached for her ear then stopped.

"Do you mind if I touch your ear, my lady?"

"Go ahead! Sonja doesn't mind!" Sonja smiled.

Sebastian smiled and started to scratch her hear causing her to purr and lean into him. _The fur on her ear….is as soft as silk! _Sebastian thought happily.

"You know Bassy you can touch my ear too if you want!" Grell blushed as he stood between Sonja and Sebastian.

"No that is quite alright Grell" Sebastian smiled as he walked over to the coffin where his young master was seated.

Then the Undertaker came out of the next room with a tray full of beakers with what looked like tea in them.

"Oh Ms. Grell what do I owe the pleasure?" he grinned.

"I am looking for a Gregory Thompson do you know where he is?" Grell sighed.

"Gregory Thompson eh?….Hmmm I do know his wear abouts….but you must tell me a joke first! Give me a first rate laugh!" The Undertaker cackled.

"Oh this is ridicules!" Grell growled. "Um…a joke lets see uh…alright I got one!" Grell grinned as he walked over to him.

"The newlyweds are in their honeymoon room and the groom decides to let the bride know where she stands right from the start of the marriage.

He proceeds to take off his trousers and throw them at her. He says, "Put those on."

The bride replies, "I can't wear your trousers."

He replies, "And don't forget that! I will always wear the pants in the family!"

The bride takes off her knickers and throws them at him with the same request, "Try those on!"

He replies,"I can't get into your knickers!"

"And you never bloody will if you don't change your attitude!" Grell grinned but the Undertaker just gave him a blank stare.

"…..That wasn't funny Ms. Grell…."

Then Grell angrily turned toward Sonja and pouted.

"You try telling a joke.."

"A joke?" Sonja muttered as she titled her head to the side.

"Yes go on!" Grell smiled as he pushed Sonja in front of the Undertaker.

Then Sebastian smiled and walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can do it for you, if you want Miss Sonja!" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh…um no thank you Mr. Sebastian! Sonja wants to try!" Sonja smiled.

"Very well then, I wish you luck!" Sebastian grinned as he moved back to his placed.

Then Sonja walked up to the Undertaker until she was inches away from him then he ears started to twitch.

"Oh so Miss Kitty is going to try! Go ahead my dear!" he cackled.

Sonja said nothing as started at him for a long minute then she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The Undertaker touched his cheek and started at the small cat demon confused then soon he fell to the floor and started laughing like a mad man.

"She's a natural!" he laughed.

Sonja smiled then turned back toward Grell.

"Sonja do good?" she asked excitedly.

"No! Don't go around kissing strange old men!" Grell scolded as he ran over to Sonja and wiped off her mouth with his sleeve.

"Oh! Sonja is sorry!" Sonja pouted.

"Anyway! Where is this Gregory? We gave you our payment!" Grell said.

"Ah…yes….he works at the shoe shop don't the street…" The Undertaker said between laughs.

"Thank you!" Grell smiled then he ran toward Sebastian and warped his arms around his waist. "Oh Bassy you look so handsome today!….To bad we have to part…." Grell pouted.

As Sebastian was trying to pry Grell away from him Sonja walked up to Ciel and smiled kindly at him.

"Hello! I didn't catch your name!"

"Ciel…Phantomhive…." he muttered.

"It's nice to meet you Ciel! I'm Sonja Sutcliff!" Sonja smiled as she held out her hand toward him.

"It's a pleasure Miss Sutcliff…." Ciel said awkwardly as he shook her hand gently.

Then Grell placed the hat back on her head and grabbed her hand.

"Come lets go so we can get you back to William!" Grell smiled.

"Yes! Good bye everyone!" Sonja smiled as she and Grell left the shop.

Then as they were walking Sonja started to think about William and a small frown came across her face.

"What is the matter?"

"Oh…Sonja is just thinking….maybe…William doesn't like me…" she frowned.

"Why would you say that?" Grell asked as he looked into the window of the shoe shop.

"He calls me demon and vermin….and he doesn't talk or play with me!" Sonja sighed.

Then Grell turned toward his 'daughter' and patted her head gently.

"You just have to let him warm up to you!"

"Warm up?….Last night we were very warm!" Sonja muttered confused.

"No! I mean let him get to know you more and you know him! I know what you can do to soften him up!" Grell smirked.

"What is it mother?" Sonja asked.

"Give him a kiss! Just a little one on the cheek and tell him thank you!" Grell grinned.

"A kiss?….He will not get mad and make his eyebrow twitch? He's scary when he dose that…" Sonja frowned as she remembered William doing that when he was talking to Grell.

"No he wont! He will be too shocked to say anything! Lets just say he's be quite flustered!" Grell laughed as he pulled his scissors out of his pockets.

"Flustered…." Sonja muttered.

"Come on lets reap him and get this over with!" Grell sighed as he grabbed Sonja by the hand and pulled her around to the back of the building. _Give William a kiss….Sonja kiss William? _she thought confused.


	3. Flustered William

As Grell was reaping Gregory Sonja sat in the corner thinking about what Grell said about William. _Should Sonja kiss William? …..Hmmmm _she thought then she felt a shadow looming over her she looked up and saw Grell grinning at her.

"Mommy is all done here! Shall we go back?" he sighed as he put his scythe's back in his pocket.

"Yes!" Sonja smiled as she grabbed Grell's hand.

Once they got to the dispatch office Sonja was very anxious to see William because she was really considering Grell's idea. Once they got into the office and Sonja saw him writing she smiled at him.

'William!" she grinned then his head shot up and he glared at her.

"Would you please be quite….." he sighed as he continued working.

"Oh…um Sonja is sorry…" Sonja frowned as she took a seat by his desk then Grell burst threw the door.

"Geez Sonja! You didn't need to run! She was so excited to see you William!" Grell laughed as he put the paper work on his desk.

"Thank you, you make leave Mr. Sutcliff…" William muttered ignoring his statement about Sonja.

"Oh your so rude! You don't just tell a lady to leave like that!" Grell growled.

"Leave Grell…..you are testing my patients…."

"Oh your so demanding Will! I love it!" Grell blushed then he walked over to Sonja and placed a small kiss on her cheek which caught William's attention.

_Why am I worried about him giving her a small peck?…I don't care he can do what he pleases with her…but he did say they share a 'mother' daughter relationship…..wait William! Stop worrying about that vermin! _he thought as he tried to concentrate back on his work. Then Grell pulled Sonja into a long hug which tested William's patients as well.

"Remember Sonja….kiss" Grell whispered in her ear as he gave her one last squeeze.

Then William couldn't take it anymore so he stood from his desk and grabbed his death scythe and hit Grell over the head.

"Mr. Sutcliff I said leave did I not?" William growled.

"Ow Will! don't be so ruff with a lady!" Grell pouted.

"You are no lady and a _man _should not hug a lady for that long! It's not proper!" William scolded as he adjusted his glasses.

"OOOO is Will jealous? Don't worry she's my daughter William! Nothing to be jealous about!" Grell laughed.

"I am not jealous! You can do whatever you want with that demon! I don't care!" William sneered.

"Uh huh….Farwell William darling!" Grell sighed as he blew him a kiss then he turned to Sonja and smiled. "Good bye Sonja! Mommy loves you!"

"Um…Goodbye mother….I…l-love you too…" Sonja muttered as she stumbled on the foreign word 'love'. _No one has every told Sonja they loved her before…..I never even used that word….but it made Sonja feel happy and warm inside! Someone loves Sonja! _she thought happily.

Then she notice William sigh and sit down at his desk and continue working. Then Sonja quietly walked over to him and smiled.

"William works too much…" she muttered.

"I like to work." William said not even looking up at her.

"I know, that's what Sonja likes about William!" she grinned.

William nodded and kept quite for a moment then he let out a big sigh.

"I am almost finished, and when I'm done you may help me make dinner if you wish…." he muttered _What are you saying William? Do you want that disgusting demon touching your food? _he mind screamed.

"Oh! You mean it? Sonja can help William cook!" Sonja grinned.

"Yes….if you wish…"

"Oh yes!" Sonja smiled. _Is William 'warming up' to Sonja just like Grell said! _she thought excitedly.

Then after a few minutes passed William finished his work and stood from his desk. Then he gathered his things and Sonja watched him intently.

"Come Demon….pardon me…I mean Sonja…." William corrected himself.

Sonja smiled and grabbed William's hand William didn't grip her hand back he just started at her confused and kept walking. Once they got to his apartment Sonja quickly pulled him into the kitchen, she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Do you….like to cook?" William asked curiously as he got the ingredients.

"I don't know! Sonja never cooked before!" Sonja giggled.

"I see…" William muttered.

"What are we making?" Sonja asked curiously.

"Vegetable stew…" William muttered.

"It sounds yummy!" Sonja grinned. "What dose William want Sonja to do?"

"Um…please cut the vegetables…." he said as he handed her the knife carefully. _What are you doing William? _his mind scream but he ignored it.

Sonja took the knife and looked at him curiously then at the leek in front of her.

"So I just cut this all up?"

"Yes"

Sonja nodded and started to cut the leek then a smiled spread across her and she started humming as she was doing this. William would occasionally stare at her as he was cooking. _For a demon….she is actually very cute….._William thought as his eyes narrowed then he gasped and looked away from her. _Don't think such foul things! She's a demon! Just like that Sebastian Michaelis! Don't fall under her spell! _his mind scream. Then Sonja smiled and pushed the chopped up vegetables toward him.

"I'm finished! Did Sonja do good?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes…very good.." William muttered as he added them to the stew.

"What now?"

"We wait…" he muttered as he walked over to the sofa and sat.

Sonja smiled and followed him once she sat the room filled with an awkward silence. Then Sonja scooted closer to him and smiled at him. Then she grabbed his sleeve causing him to look at her.

"Thank you….for all you did…..it means a lot!" Sonja blushed as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Once she kissed him William sad nothing and started at her then his face grew red and his eyebrow twitched. _Oh no! I made his eyebrow twitch! He's angry with me! And his face is all red! That mustn't be good! That must mean he's extremely angry!_ Sonja thought then she cupped his face nervously.

"William? Sonja is sorry! I was just trying to thank you! I didn't mean to make your eyebrow twitch! Please don't be angry with me!" Sonja blurted out but William still didn't move he didn't even blink. "OH NO SONJA BROKE WILLIAM!" she cried but still no response from William. _Is this what Grell meant by 'flustered'? _she thought.

Then she tried shaking him a bit but all that did was make his glasses to slide down to the bridge of his nose.

"William….please don't break! If you break Sonja will be sad!" she frowned as her ears drooped down.

Then William finally blinked and looked down at the frowning demon. Then Sonja's ears perked up and she got closer to William, his face was now normal color and she smiled.

"William isn't broken?"

"Er….no I'm fine…" William muttered as he pushed up his glasses.

"What happened to William? He turned red!" Sonja gasped.

William said nothing and straightened his tie then he looked over to the kitchen and stood.

"I better go check on the stew…excuse me.." he muttered as he quickly walked over to the kitchen once he got there he let out a big sigh. _Why did I freeze up like that? …..It was a simple peck….Grell has done that to me many of times….but I never acted like this….am I …no I cant be! Remember William she's a demon! _he thought.

Once dinner was finished they ate in awkward silence and occasionally William would stare at her for a moment then look away quickly. After dinner Sonja happily helped William with the dishes and got her night shirt on. After she came out of the bathroom she saw William looking over a book while sitting on his sofa she smiled and sat next to him but he didn't look up from his book.

"What is William reading?" she curiously as she tilted her head.

"I'm looking over the list of the dead…." William muttered.

"List…of the dead?" she asked as she tried reading it over his shoulder.

"Sonja….will you please refrain form reading over my shoulder?" William said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh….Sonja is sorry…" she frowned as she sat back with her hands in her lap then William looked over the book at her.

"Perhaps you should get some rest…..I will finish reading in my room…." William sat as he stood by Sonja quickly grabbed his shirt and he looked back at her.

"What?"

Sonja said nothing and started at him intently for a moment her blue eyes flashing red slightly.

"I will not know what you want…until you tell me…" William said annoyed.

"Will you stay with Sonja….until I fall asleep?…I'm afraid of the dark.." she frowned.

William said nothing and stared down at the pleading eyes of the young demon girl. Then he adjusted his glasses causing the light to glare off of them and sat down next to her.

"Thank you…." she smiled as she laid her head in his lap which caused his face to turn red slightly but he tried his best to ignore her.

_Stupid demon…..devilish fend…..vermin….disgusting leech….beautiful demon….no! William remember this woman is your enemy! She is a demon you can not fall in love with this thing! She dose not love you back! She is a demon she doesn't know the concept of love! You don't love her! _His mind bellowed as he started at the small girl. Then she started to snore softly which was his chance to leave since she was asleep but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet and with out thinking he caressed her long soft white tail and her cute white cat ears causing her to purr in her sleep. Then William blushed and he quickly pulled his hand away. _No! No William! You are William T. Spears a Shinigami! Shinigami's and demons do not mix! You don't mix those two breeds together! Demons are disgusting and improper, Shinigami's are refined and good …Why is this so hard for me? _He thought as he looked at her sleeping frame once more. _If Grell never found you….and brought you to me….I would never be in this mess…..even if he did find you I could have just told him no…what I fine mess you got yourself into William….._He thought as he gently lifted her head off his lap and placed it on a pillow. As he walked over to his room he heard her whimper in her sleep.

"N-no…..please….d-don't…..t-touch me!" her voice cried.

William quickly ran to her side and started at her curiously. _Could this be part of her memory returning? _he thought then he noticed a few tears escaping her eyes he sighed and scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He tucked her in and laid next to her trying to keep a great distance between them but it simply didn't work because she cuddle up against him for warmth. William sighed and put his glasses as side and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Can you feel the love tonight?

The next morning Sonja woke up and she was in William's bed again. _How did Sonja get here? I don't remember waking up…._she frowned then she saw William laying next to her peacefully. Sonja smiled then a small blush crossed her face as her gaze moved down to his lips. _Sonja….wants to kiss William…..but….I don't want him to be angry …._she thought then she let out a big sigh and placed her hands by his head so her face was now inches away from his. Sonja took a deep breath and closed her eyes and leaned down a little farther then she stopped and sat up straight. _Sonja cant kiss William…_she thought sadly as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. Then a few minutes later William woke up and tried to sit up but he felt as if someone was pushing him down so he quickly put on his glasses and looked down to see Sonja resting on his chest. A small blushed appeared on his cheeks and he gently pushed her off of him. Then William got dress and went off into the kitchen to cook breakfast. A few moments passed then Sonja woke up again to the smell of food so she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see William cooking.

"Good morning William!" Sonja smiled.

"Good morning…." William muttered trying not to look at her.

Sonja smiled and walked over to William and watched him cook.

"What is William making?" she asked excitedly.

"Scones…"

"Scones? What is a scone?" Sonja asked confused as her cat ears twitched.

"Try it.." William muttered as he picked up a scone and pressed it to her lips.

Sonja smiled and took a bite of the pastry once she took a bit her face light up and she took another bite.

"This is good! Sonja likes scones!" she blushed.

"I'm glad you like it…." William muttered with a straight face as he placed the scone in her hand and looked away quickly. _I just fed her…..you idiot William! Don't fall for her….demon vermin! _

"Sonja…..go get dress…" William said.

"Ok!" Sonja smiled as she grabbed her dress and ran into the bathroom. Then a few seconds passed and she came out.

"Let's go!" Sonja smiled as she grabbed onto his hand.

William sighed and pushed up his glasses with his death scythe he stilled didn't grip her hand back he wanted to but he didn't. Then as they were walking to the Dispatch office Sonja stopped.

"William…..Sonja had a memory last night…."

"Really? What was it?" William asked curiously.

"These men…were chasseing Sonja" she frowned.

"Why were they chasseing you?"

"They wanted to brand Sonja and put me in a cage…" She frowned.

"I see…." William nodded.

Then they finally got to his office and I started off as a normal day until Grell ran in but this time he didn't even bother to say hello to William he ran straight for Sonja.

"Sonja! Mother missed you!" Grell squealed as he hugged her tightly.

"Sonja missed you too mother!" Sonja grinned as she hugged Grell back.

Then Grell turned to William and flipped his hear over his shoulder.

"Oh hello William darling!" Grell smiled.

"Grell I am trying to work, be quite" William sneered as he continued to write.

"You always work! Lighten up!" Grell laughed. "All thought….you do look quite handsome when you work!" Grell winked with a small blush.

"Why don't you stop slacking off and do some work for once?"

"Don't speak to a lady like that Will! You should know better!" Grell scolded.

"Mr. Sutcliff….keep your gender confusion problem out of the office…." William sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I am not confused! I know I'm a lady!" Grell frowned then Grell walked over to Sonja and smiled at her. "Why don't you go get William some coffee? I need to speak with him alone!" Grell smiled.

"Yes!" Sonja smiled as she ran out of the office.

Once Sonja was gone Grell sighed and sat on William's desk. Then William glared at Grell.

"Get off my desk."

"Calm down Will…..I know your secret!" Grell smirked.

"I do not have a secret" William sighed.

"Yes you do…you have feelings for Sonja don't you?" Grell grinned.

"No she is a disgusting demon I would never have feelings for her!" William sneered.

"Uh huh….it's obvious you like her! I can see it in your eyes!" Grell smiled.

"No your are mistaken…..perhaps you should have Lawrence Anderson take a look at your glasses…."

"Oh Will! I don't need my glasses check out! And besides 'father' doesn't like me…..but anyway who cares if she is a demon? Give her a chance!" Grell smiled as he played with a lock of his red hair. Then Sonja came in with a cup of coffee and handed it to William.

"I hope William likes it! Sonja had trouble pouring it…..so Ronald helped!" Sonja smiled.

"Thank you…." William muttered as he took the mug from her then their hands touched for a brief moment and they both blushed and looked away.

"Y-your welcome…" Sonja muttered as she walked over to her chair.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings! The worl-" Grell sang but he got cut off by William hitting him in the head with a his death scythe.

"Shut up." he hissed.

"Touchy…." Grell huffed as he crossed his arms. "Well I better go! Bye William darling! Remember what I told you!" Grell smirked as he ran over to Sonja and gave her a big hug.

"Goodbye my cute, cute daughter! Mommy loves you soo much!" Grell squealed.

"Goodbye mother….I love you too!" Sonja smiled.

"Aw your just too cute!" Grell blushed as he skipped out of the office. Then Sonja walked over to William's desk and smiled at him.

"What was Grell singing?" she giggled.

"He's an idiot…." William sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

Then after William was finished with their work they went home and Sonja was thrilled William actually held her hand the whole way home. Once they got home William tried to stifle a yawn.

"Is William sleepy?" Sonja smiled.

"No….I'm quite alright…" William sighed as he sat on the sofa.

"Sonja can make dinner!" Sonja grinned as she sat next to him.

"No…it's fine…besides you can not cook…" William sighed.

"Yes but Sonja has been watching William I think I can do it!" Sonja said with a proud smile.

"It's alright….let me rest for a moment….then I shall start dinner…" William muttered as he leaned his head back.

Sonja smiled and scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Then William opened his eyes and looked down at her _Perhaps Grell is right…..No! she's a demon! ….but I cant help it…should I just tell her? _William thought with a sigh then cleared his throat.

"Sonja…."

Sonja smiled and sat up staring at him intently which was kind of making him nervous. He wasn't so good at opening up to people or expressing his feelings.

"Sonja…..I know you are a demon…..and I am a Shinigami….but I don't like Sebastian Michaelis he's a disgusting leech, stupid filthy demon….." William muttered getting a bit off track which was unusual for him.

"Is William saying he doesn't like Sonja?" she pouted.

"No! I 'm saying….I don't mind if you are a demon…."

"So William likes Sonja?" she asked confused as she titled her head to the side.

William sighed and paused for a moment _I'm just confusing her…..how else can I put this…..I admit I'm not good at expression how I feel to other people…._then William grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eyes.

"William?" then William silenced her by pressing his lips to hers giving her a long gentle kiss once he broke away her face was positively red.

"Sonja?" William muttered concerned.

"W-William….kissed ….Sonja…." she muttered in a daze.

"Yes." William nodded feeling a bit embarrassed.

Then Sonja barred her face in his chest and started crying . Shocked William wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back gently.

"Why are you weeping….Sonja?" he asked confused.

"Sonja…..is just so happy! Sonja always thought William didn't like her! I am just so happy!" Sonja muttered.

"Of course I like you Sonja…..it is hard for me to express myself sometimes…." William muttered. Then Sonja grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sonja loves William very much!" she smiled as she pressed her lips to his once more.

Shocked William wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss _She loves me…she really dose….._he thought. Their kiss went on for a while it was like there was no need for words it was all said threw their kiss as his tongue started nipping and gliding on her lips. The he broke the kissed and stroked her white cat ear lovingly.

"I love you Sonja….."

"I love you too….William…" Sonja whispered as she nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Well I should make dinner…." he muttered as he walked toward the kitchen.

Sonja smiled and ran into the bathroom to change into her night shirt once she was finished changing William was done cooking and setting the table. Sonja smiled and ran over to them.

"William is a fast cook…." she smiled as she grabbed his tie and brought his face to hers. "And a good cook…." she smiled as she gave him a light kiss.

After dinner Sonja and William crawled into the bed, William laid there for a minute with his glasses still on staring at Sonja. Then Sonja smirked and took his glasses and put them on her own face.

"Whoa William is blind!" she gasped.

"Yes, I know…." William muttered.

"How dose Sonja look? Dose she look like William?" she smiled as she pushed up her glasses like him.

"I cant see you all very well…..but if I could I'm sure the sight would be beautiful…." William said as he took the glasses off her face and placed them on the night stand.

"William gave Sonja a complement!" Sonja gasped.

"Yes, why so surprised?" William asked curiously.

"He's never done that before! Why now?"

"Isn't that what lovers do? They complement the one they love on how beautiful they look?" William asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes…..your beautiful William!" Sonja smiled as she kissed his cheek and snuggled close to him.

"I believe the word your looking for is handsome….don't beautiful…." William said with a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

"William laughed! I like this William!" Sonja giggled.

"Goodnight….love…" William muttered as they both fell asleep.


	5. Can Sonja stay with you, Ciel?

The next morning Sonja woke up in William arms and smiled she liked it like this. Then she smirked and straddled William and kissed his nose he opened his eyes with a confused expression.

"Sonja?" he muttered as he placed his glasses on his face then seen she was sitting on top of him.

"Good morning William!" she smiled.

"Sonja…this isn't very proper for a young lady to straddle a man…whom she just started courting…." he said seriously.

"Yes and it isn't proper for her to be sharing a bed either!" Sonja giggled as she got off of him.

"True…" William muttered as he walked over to his closet and got dressed along with Sonja.

"Are we going to work to day?" she asked excitedly.

"No….it is an office holiday…." William said as he walked over to the sofa.

"Oh! So William can spend the day with Sonja?" she asked excitedly as he sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes." he nodded as he placed a kiss to her neck then one to her lips.

"Good….Sonja likes spending time with William….." she smiled then a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it….it's probably Grell…." William sighed as he gently pushed her off his lap and walked toward the door.

Once he opened it he saw the razor toothed smile of Grell then he let out a big sigh.

"Grell…what are you doing here?"

" I came to visit you and Sonja! I want the juicy details from last night!" Grell smirked.

"There are no 'juicy' details….." William muttered as he stepped out of hearing distance from Sonja. "I would never stoop so low to start a relationship with that disgusting demon!" he sneered.

"Oh William how rude! I can tell you kissed her! Your lips are all red and chapped!" Grell squealed. "Oh how adorable!"

"I would never kiss that filth! She's a demon vermin!" William spat. He knew what he was saying wasn't true but he didn't want Grell know about their relationship because knowing him he would spread it around the whole Dispatch office which would give William a bad reputation. What William didn't know Sonja actually was in hearing distance and she was hurt.

"Geez Will calm down….and stop saying rude things about my cute daughter!" Grell growled.

As William and Grell were talking Sonja ran over to William's bedroom and sat by the bed hugging her knees to her chest. _William was lying to Sonja? He doesn't love me?….William hates Sonja…..perhaps this was a mistake…Shinigami's and demons cant be in love…..it's not possible…..I guess a demon can only love Sonja….._she frowned as she tried to hold back her tears. Then she heard William shut the door angrily.

"Sonja? Where are you?" he called then he saw Sonja walk out of the bedroom sadly.

"It was just Grell….he came by to tell me some nonsense…."

"I see….." Sonja muttered.

William sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now we can continue…." he whispered but Sonja pushed him away causing him to look at her shocked and confused. "Is there something the matter?"

"I need to catch up with Grell…..Sonja needs to tell him something…." Sonja muttered as she walked toward the door.

"Very well….do you wish for me to go with you?"

"No….Sonja can go alone…." she muttered as she ran out of the house. The truth was she wasn't looking for Grell she wanted to get away from William she was so hurt by what he said. As she was running she saw Ronald Knox sitting on a bench looking up at the sky.

"R-Ronald….." Sonja sobbed.

"Hey Sonja! Why are you crying?" he frowned.

"Sonja….w-wants to go home…."

"Oh you can find your way back to William Senpai's place? I'll walk you there!" he smiled.

"No! I want to go home!" she shouted.

"Oh you mean Grell Senpai's place?" Ronald asked confused.

"No I want to go to London!"

"London? Did William and Grell Senpai say it was ok?" Ronald asked concerned.

Then Sonja grabbed him by the tie and her eyes turned blood red.

"Take me to London!" she growled.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Ronald stuttered.

Once Ronald and Sonja got to London Sonja gave him and small smile.

"Thank you Ronald….Sonja will be fine now!" she smiled as she ran toward the Undertaker's shop.

"Sonja! Wait!" Ronald called but she didn't stop.

Once she got to the Undertaker's shop she started crying again _I hope Ciel and Mr. Sebastian are there…_she thought as she opened the door to find the Undertaker sitting on a coffin eating a bone shaped biscuit.

"Oh why hello there Miss Kitty! Is Ms. Grell not with you today?" he grinned.

"Sonja is alone…." she cried.

"There, there why are you weeping?" he frowned as he walked up to her.

"Sonja is all alone…..no one wants her…"

"Aw that's not true! Ms. Grell adores you!" Undertaker cackled a he patted her head.

"W-where dose Ciel live?" she sniffed.

"Young Earl? He lives on the outskirts of the London….." Undertaker muttered.

"Can you take me there?" Sonja whispered.

"If that is what Miss Kitty desires….." Undertaker cackled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his coffin wagon.

Once they got to the Phantomhive manor Sonja looked at it in amazement and hopped off the wagon.

"Will Miss Kitty be fine on her own?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Undertaker!" Sonja smiled.

"My pleasure!" he cackled as he drove off.

Then Sonja nervously walked up to the front door and knocked then within a few minutes Sebastian opened the door and gave her a smile.

"Mr. Sebastian!" she shouted as she glomped the poor confused demon butler.

"Miss Sonja? What do we owe the pleasure?" he smiled as he scratched her ear.

"Can Sonja see Ciel?"

"Of course the young master is in his study, please follow me!" Sebastian smiled as he lead Sonja toward Ciel's study.

As they were walking Sebastian kept looking back at the sad looking demon confused and concerned. _I wonder if she is alright….._he thought.

"Miss Sonja, if you don't mind me asking…..why the sudden visit?"

"William doesn't want Sonja anymore…..he calls me a disgusting demon…." she frowned.

Sebastian nodded and kept walking but for some reason it really bother him that William called her that even though he calls Sebastian that all the time. Once they got into Ciel's study Sonja glomped him as well.

"Ciel!" she pouted.

"S-Sonja! Get off!" he stuttered confused. "Why did you come here?"

"Oh um….Well…Sonja was wondering if….I can stay here…William doesn't want me…." she frowned as she burst into tears as her white cat ears drooped.

"Um…yes…. You may stay…Sebastian let her sleep in your chambers with you!" Ciel ordered. "Oh and give her some tea she looks like she could use it!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled as he bowed to his young master.

Sonja smiled at Ciel and looked back at Sebastian curiously _Why did he bow? Is Sonja suppose to bow to? _she thought.

"Sonja….you may stay as long as you wish…" Ciel sighed as he started to look threw some papers.

"Thank you Ciel!" she smiled.

"No need to thank me….." Ciel sighed.

"Yes, my lord!" she giggled as she bowed like Sebastian did causing the demon butler and the young Earl to sweat drop.

"Sonja….you do not need to do that….." Ciel muttered.

"Oh! Ok!" Sonja smiled.

"Now my lady I shall serve you some tea, if you would please follow me!" Sebastian smiled.

"Ok! Bye Ciel!" Sonja smiled as she waved to the Young Earl and followed Sebastian out of the room.

As they were walking down the hall Sonja grabbed Sebastian's arm and smiled at him.

"Mr. Sebastian….are you a demon too?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I am…I am currently in a contract with my young master…" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh I see you are the type that eat souls! I don't eat souls….I cast spells!" she grinned.

"I see, well here we are!" Sebastian smiled as he held the kitchen door open for her.

Sonja smiled and walked threw the kitchen then she saw two men staring at her curiously.

"Oi! Mr. Sebastian who's that?" one man asked.

"Bard this is Miss Sonja Sutcliff!" Sebastian smiled as he walked over to the teapot.

"Whoa she sure is pretty! I'm Finny!" the other grinned as he grabbed her hand causing her to let out a little yelp.

"Do forgive Finny he can not control his strength…." Sebastian sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Sonja! I didn't know I grabbed your hand too hard!" Finny frowned.

"Oh it's ok! Sonja is just fine!" she smiled as he cat ears twitch.

"Oh Bard look! She's so cute like a kitty!" Finny smiled as he stroked her cat ears.

"You idiot! You don't just grab a lady's ear with out permission!" Bard growled. "I'm sorry about that Miss Sonja!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Finny frowned.

"I don't mind!" Sonja giggled.

Then Sebastian came up from behind them with a tea cup in his hand.

"Now then, don't you two have something to do? Finny, Bard." Sebastian said darkly causing the chief and Gardner to shiver.

"Y-yes Mr. Sebastian!" they shouted in unison as they fled the kitchen.

"I apologize about them, Miss Sonja." he sighed "Your tea." he smiled as he handed her a cup.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian…" Sonja blushed as she took a sip.

"Now, why don't you have a seat and I shall prepare your sleeping wear." Sebastian smiled as he left the room.

Sonja smiled and continued drinking her tea then her thought immediately went to William. _I love William…I do….but he doesn't like my kind, Sonja is vermin in his eyes…..but if Sonja is vermin….why did he kiss me….and tell me he loved me….Sonja dose not understand…but Mr. Sebastian….he is a demon just like Sonja…..that means he is good for Sonja? Oh William…..I miss you…._Sonja thought sadly as tears spilled over her face then she was brought out of her thoughts by Sebastian.

"Every thing is ready for you, my lady." he smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian…" Sonja smiled as she walked toward him.

"If you don't mind me asking, by any chance were you crying?" Sebastian asked with concern in his eyes.

"N-no…" Sonja muttered as she wiped her tears away quickly.

"Please do not hide it." Sebastian said as he cupped Sonja's chin causing her to look up at him.

"If I may be so bold, I promise you will no longer have the need to cry here, My lady." Sebastian said with a serious expression.

"Mr. S-Sebastian…." Sonja stuttered.

"Now shall we head to bed?" Sebastian smiled as he grabbed her hand and escorted her to their chambers.

Once they got into Sebastian's chambers he sat her on the bed and started to dress her for bed which caused her to turn bright red.

"So Miss Sonja….how did you meet Grell?"

"Oh um…well he found me, I was lost and I was covered in blood…..that's all I remember my memories have been lost…." Sonja sighed.

"Lost? How strange….that must be very hard." Sebastian muttered as he continued to button up her night shirt.

"Yes….." Sonja frowned.


	6. His butler, seduces

Once Sebastian finished dressing Sonja he stood and smiled down at her that smile make Sonja a bit uneasy.

"Please pardon me Miss Sonja, I must prepare the young master for bed. I will be back momentarily." he smiled as he left the room.

After Sebastian left Sonja walked around his room for a while then she heard noises from his wardrobe it almost sounded like a cat. _Sonja is probably hearing things….._she thought.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" the sound echoed threw the room.

"There is goes again…." Sonja frowned as she pressed her ear up against the wardrobe. Then she slowly opened it and found four cats inside.

"Oh! Um…H-hello…" she muttered.

Then Sebastian came into the room with a bowel of milk with the same smile on his face. Then he looked at Sonja curiously was looking inside his wardrobe.

"Oh! Uh! Sonja is sorry! It's just that I heard noises! And I thought I was hearing things!" she blurted out nervously as she ears twitched causing Sebastian to blush slightly.

"It's quite alright, I need to feed them anyway." he smiled as he placed the bowel of milk inside the wardrobe and closed the doors.

"Oh…um why do you keep cats in your wardrobe?"

"My young master is allergic and he will not allow me to have one, so I hide them from him. I know that makes me a bad butler for going behind my master's back but….cats are very cute." he smiled as he stared her up and down causing her to blush.

"O-oh I see….." she muttered nervously as she grabbed her tail and stared gripping it nervously.

"So tell me, what is your relationship with William." he asked as he stared at her intently.

"Oh….lovers I suppose…or so Sonja thought…" she frowned.

"If you need to talk about I will listen." Sebastian said with a caring smile.

"Oh…no I don't want to bother you with it!"

"Oh it is no bother, I would like to know more about you." Sebastian said with a devilish smile.

"V-very well….um after Grell found Sonja he gave me to William, he didn't like me at all he called me demon, vermin he never called me by my name but I ignored it. Then one day he kissed Sonja and told me he loved me….I believed him and Sonja loved him too, then I over heard him talking to Grell he said he'd never stoop so low to be in a relationship with a demon….and he called me vermin so Sonja ran away." she frowned.

"I can see the sadness in your eyes, you still love him don't you?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Y-yes….Sonja will always love William even if she doesn't want to…" Sonja muttered as she tried to hold back her tears.

Then Sebastian pushed her up against the wall and stared at her as his eyes turned an intoxicating purple. Then his face became dangerously close to Sonja's causing her to blush.

"Mr. S-Sebastian?" she stuttered nervously.

"Please my lady, call me Sebastian…." he smirked.

"S-Sebastian….what are you doing?"

"Would you like me to take away your sadness? Erase that Shinigami from your mind…even just for a while?" Sebastian asked as he lifted his hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth, revealing his perfect black nailed hand.

"H-how can you do that? Sonja doesn't understand….." she muttered nervously.

"With pleasure." he whispered.

"B-but….I am a demon….v-vermin…." she muttered hoping to change the subject.

"As am I, my lady but you are no vermin in my eyes, those round and innocent eyes that know no filth or foulness….they hypnotize me….and your tail….that lovingly swish as if you belong to nobility…..I believe I have fallen under your spell." he smiled.

Sonja just stared at this demon butler before her she had no idea what to say to him no one has ever said such kind words of affection to her, but for some reason part of her was touched by his kind word but the other part wanted her to run but it was as if her feet were nailed down to the wooden floor beneath them. Then she felt Sebastian's hand rest on her hip which caused he to shiver then his gloved hand caressed her cheek causing Sonja to close her eyes and purr happily. Then she felt Sebastian's lips covers her giving her a gentle kiss but that gentle kissed turned into a one of passion as she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip but Sonja froze she didn't part her lips she refused. _I am William's even if he hates me…_her mind screamed. She felt Sebastian smirk against her lips and his hand slowly moved toward her bottom and lovingly caressed her silky white tail causing her to gasp. Sebastian smiled and continued kissing her as his tongue started nipping and gliding along her lips. Unthinkingly Sonja kissed him back when she finally realized what she was doing she frowned _No Sonja! _her mind screamed but she pulled Sebastian closer to her and started purring. Then finally Sebastian broke their kiss and he stared at her lovingly and caressed her ears.

"Your fur is so soft….as soft as silk…" he whispered then he looked toward the window and let out a sigh. "It is getting rather late…I shouldn't be keeping you up all night….you should rest you had quite a trying day." he sighed as he scooped her up into his arms and laid her lightly on the bed.

Once Sonja was on the bed she let out a whimper protest which caused Sebastian to let out a small chuckle.

"Perhaps tomorrow Miss Sonja." he smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now be a good kitten and sleep." he ordered as he took off his jacket and vest and laid beside her.

Sonja nodded and cuddled up against him as she laid their she felt his hand gently stroking her tail which made her melt. _No….Sonja loves William…..not Sebastian…_her mind yelled but her body paid it no attention and clung desperately to Sebastian. The next morning she woke up to Sebastian calling her name gently. Once she opened her eyes she saw him smile down at her.

"Miss Sonja, the young master has some guest over and he would like for you to join them for breakfast. I am here to help you dress." he explained as he helped her sit up and unbuttoned her night shirt. "How did you sleep?"

"Good….Sonja slept very well…" she blushed as he helped her fasten the buttons on the back of her red dress. After she was fully clothed Sonja suddenly wrapped her arms around the demon butler's waist. "Thank you."

"Please do not thank me….after all a Phantomhive butler who can not do this much for his master's guest would not be a very good butler at all." he smiled as he stroked her tail. "Now come the other's are waiting…" he sighed as he pressed his lips to hers quickly as she escorted her out of the room.

Once they got to the dining room Sonja saw Ciel and two men they both had very tan skin and they seemed as if they weren't from London. One had purple hair that was in a pony tail and the other has white hair with a jewel in the middle of his forehead.

"This is Prince Soma and his butler Agni." Ciel sighed.

"H-hello I'm Sonja Sutcliff it nice to meet you…" she blushed. _Wow a prince Sonja never met a prince before!_ she thought. As Sebastian pulled a chair out closest to the purple haired one Soma and she sat.

"Wow! You have cat ears!" Soma gasped in an Indian accent as he happily scratched her ear.

"Y-yes….I am a cat demon!" she smiled.

"Demon?" Soma muttered. "You are very beautiful too! Can we be friends?" he grinned.

"S-sure!"

"Yes! Agni I have made another friend! Prepare curry to celebrate!" Soma ordered.

"Jo Ajna!" Agni smiled as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Threw out the whole breakfast Soma was hanging all over her petting her and telling her how beautiful she was. Sonja was very flattered but she was also very confused. Then Ciel invited her and Soma to attend his touring classes with Sebastian which Sonja happily agreed too. After Sebastian was done with history and English he moved onto art lesson which was very fun to Sonja even though she wasn't very good at but she soon realized nor was Ciel and Soma.

"Now I would like you to draw this apple." Sebastian smiled as he placed an apple on the desk.

Soma frowned and stared at the fruit for a long moment then he threw his pen down angrily and turned toward Sonja.

"Drawing an apple is boring isn't it? Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right?" Soma grinned.

"I-I uh ….I suppose…." Sonja muttered nervously then Soma sat up and grinned at her.

"Great then woman! Undress!" he ordered.

"M-me undress?" Sonja blushed. "Sonja cant do that! William said it isn't proper!"

"William?" Soma asked confused then Sebastian stepped in between them.

"Prince Soma would you please not ask our guest to undress, if you really wish to see her undress ask her in private." Sebastian said with an irritated sigh.

"S-Sonja isn't going to undress at all!" Sonja blushed as she waved her hands in the air.

"Aw Sebastian you are no fun!" Soma frowned then Sebastian turned around and gave him one of his devilish smiles.

"Really now?" he grinned which caused Soma to freeze up and hide behind Sonja.

"Are you alright prince Soma?" Sonja asked confused.

"Y-y-yes…" he stuttered.

After their art lesson Ciel was informed that he was going to have a gust over for dinner the guest was a noble man but that is all Sonja knew she didn't really pay much attention. The whole day she clung to Sebastian and helped him around the kitchen preparing for dinner which he thought was very cute. As Sonja was helping Sebastian chop the vegetables he stopped and smile at her.

"Do you like to cook?"

"O-oh um yes, Sonja isn't very good at it though! Sonja always helped William!" she smiled as she looked down as the memory of her cooking with William filled her head.

"I see." Sebastian muttered for some reason it bothered him every time she brought up William but he ignored the feeling.

"Yes he taught me how to make vegetable stew." she smiled right when she said that Sebastian couldn't hide he feeling anymore and he pushed her against the counter and held her there.

"S-Sebastian?" she stuttered nervously.

"Why do you speak so fondly of a man who lied to you, who pretended to love you?" Sebastian asked as his eyes turned red.

"I-I don't know…perhaps Sonja loves him still no matter what he's done, and I can not help the way I feel…." she sighed.

"Would you like me to help your forget?" he asked in a seductive tone as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"B-but S-Sebastian we are in the k-k-kitchen!" she blushed as she unthinkingly wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, I noticed that…..a change of scenery is always nice." he smirked as he pressed his lips to hers giving her a passionate kiss.

Sonja sighed and melted into him and kissed him back until they heard the back door open.

"Mr. Sebastian! I got the potato's you wanted!" Finny grinned as he walked into the kitchen with a big box in his hands. Once he put the box down he stared at the butler who was pinning down the smaller girl with a confused expression.

"W-was I interrupting anything?" Finny asked as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Not at all, Miss Sonja's hand slipped and she cup her finger, but not to worry I have it all taken care of." Sebastian smiled as he picked up Sonja's hand as if he was examining her 'cut'.

"Oh! Miss Sonja are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Finny panicked.

"Y-yes Sonja is alright!" Sonja smiled nervously as Sebastian backed away from her.

"Alright good!" Finny sighed.

"Right, now that everything is in order you may leave now." Sebastian sighed.

"R-right!" Finny nodded as he ran out of the kitchen.

"That was a good excuse!" Sonja giggled.

"Of course, I am one hell of a butler!" he smiled as he started to rise off the potatoes.

"And….one hell of a kisser…." Sonja muttered as she turned bright red.

Sebastian merely smirked as he comment and walked up to her.

"Thank you for you complement, my lady." he smirked as he pressed his lips softly against hers.

After they finished dinner Sonja took a seat by Ciel, they were still awaiting their gust. Then finally Sebastian came into the room followed by a tall brown haired man following him.

"Young master, Lord Zachary Alford is here." Sebastian smiled as he offered the man a seat.

"Welcome to my manor Lord Alford." Ciel smiled. "This is my dear friend Miss Sonja Sutcliff."

"N-nice to meet you…." Sonja stuttered then the man looked toward her with a confused expression on his face.

"Haven't we met before miss?" he asked.

"N-no….I don't believe so sir…" she muttered then it hit her she knew this man this was the man who was chasseing after her! He was the one who tortured her until she had no memory of it.


	7. Sad memories and Demon love

As Sonja sat there she stared at the man in front of her the man who caused her so much pain. Then finally Sebastian came with the food and they all started to eat but Sebastian noticed something strange about Sonja but he decided to keep it to himself. As Sonja ate more of her memories returned then suddenly all her memories came flooding back into her head.

_*Sonja's memories* _

_One rainy day Sonja was walking the streets of London happily. This was her first time in London she's been in the demon world for so long she forgot about the human world so she thought it would be fun to have a look. As she was walking she ran into a rather handsome looking man. He was tall, blue eyes, brown hair, a bit of stubble on his chin and he was in very sophisticated attire so she assumed she was a noble man. _

"_Hello there my lady…..I haven't seen you around before." he smiled as he and a group of men staggered toward her. _

"_Yes, I am new to London…" Sonja smiled. _

"_I can tell…..I haven't seen anyone with ears of a cat! That is so strange!" he chuckled. _

"_Y-yes well I was born like this." _

"_I see….by any chance are you looking for a job?" he asked. _

"_J-job?…Well I never really thought about it…." Sonja muttered._

"_Well we have a great job for you! It pays good!" he grinned as he grabbed her wrist then it hit her the strong smell of alcohol coming off of them. _

"_I…I rather not….p-please let me go…." Sonja muttered nervously. _

"_No chance doll….your going to earn us lots of money! We are going to open a freak show!" he cackled as he pulled her into a building. _

_In that building he tied her up and gagged her, for days they left her there and people paid to see her. It was like that for weeks they didn't even feed her, they would ask her if she was hungry and when she said yes they would whip her until she was unconscious. Then one night she managed to untie herself and run away but they chased after her with whips. She finally lost them and she hid behind some bushes which was when Grell found her. _

_*End memories* _

After Sonja's memories returned her eyes widened as and she started to tremble violently causing everyone to worry.

"Sonja?" Ciel asked concerned. "Are you ill?"

"N-no…" she muttered then she felt someone touched her shoulder.

"Miss Sonja, are you sure your quite alright?" Sebastian asked gently then she violently swatted his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Then she looked back up at the man who was staring at her with fear in his eyes.

"W-would you like me to call a doctor?" Zachary asked.

"You filthy human! You are disgusting!" Sonja shirked as she pushed past Sebastian and ran out the back door.

"Um….please don't mind her Lord Alford….." Ciel muttered.

"Uh y-yes…"

"Sebastian…go fetch her and calm her down." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed he chased after Sonja.

As Sonja was running she saw finny stare at her curiously and run toward her.

"Miss Sonja are you alright?"

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she pushed passed him and ran deeper into the garden.

When she came to a rose bush she finally stopped and fell to her knees and started to cry. _H-he's here…..t-that man…h-he knows who I am….h-he's going to take me back…W-William I wish y-you were here…_she thought sadly as tears started to pour down her face. Then suddenly she heard movement behind her causing her ears to twitch but when she turned around she was Sebastian.

"Miss Sonja whatever is the matter?" Sebastian asked as he knelt down beside her.

"T-that man…..he was the one who tortured me…o-once I saw him….my memories became clear…" she sobbed.

"He is the cause of your memory loss?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-yes….and he's going to take me back Sebastian! I just know it!" Sonja cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"I will not let him take you, my lady. I shall speak with my young master about this immediately in the mean time you may stay in my chambers until he leave and you must promise me you will not leave." Sebastian said seriously.

"Y-yes Sonja promises…." Sonja muttered.

"Excellent ." Sebastian smiled as he scooped her up in his arms and ran toward his chambers.

Once they got into his chambers he gently sat her on the bed.

"You will be safe here." he whispered as he turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"S-Sebastian…..thank you…." she sniffed.

Sebastian smiled and cupped her face with his gloved hands.

"Do not thank me, my lady." he said as he pressed his lips to hers giving her a gentle loving kiss that caused her to purr. "Now please, if you will pardon me." he smiled as he left the room.

Once he was gone Sonja laid on his bed and closed her eyes letting his scent surround her his scent was nice and comforting. It smelt of vanilla, honey and lilac and it made her feel safe. _Is Sonja falling in love with Sebastian? No….Sonja still loves William with all her heart….but someday it could be possible for Sonja to love Sebastian….maybe…..just maybe…._she thought as she slowly fell asleep. Then a few hours passed and she woke up she was alone, Sebastian wasn't there so she deiced to go looking for him even he told her to stay put. As she was walking the halls of the Phantomhive manor she hear some one following her she assumed it was Sebastian so she turned around.

"Sebastian?" she whispered but he didn't answer. Then she felt someone grab her wrist and push her up against the wall.

"Hello kitty cat, thought your ran away from us did you?" Zachary smirked.

"N-no please! Let me go!" Sonja begged as she began to cry.

"Not a chance! You're my little money maker!" he chuckled as he pulled her into his chambers and threw her to the floor.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I'm going restraint you! And if you be a good little kitty cat and don't cry out for that butler, I wont gag you this time!" he smirked as he began to tied her up.

Once she was all tied up he stared at her for a moment then knelt down to her level. Causing her to tremble.

"My you have gotten beautiful." he muttered as he traced his finger along her cheek down to her neck. "I think I might have some fun with you before I hand you over to the guys." he said in a husky voice as his finger continued to trace down her body. Then a knock at the door stopped him. "Don't say a word." he hissed.

"Yes?" he called but no one answered he shook his head and turned his attention back toward Sonja. "Now, then where were we?" he smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you planning on doing with her?" a voice asked.

Zachary quickly turned around and saw Sebastian smiling down at him.

"H-how did you get in here?"

"Oh how rude of me, pardon my intrusion!" he bowed. "Now, I shall be taking Miss Sonja back with me." Sebastian smiled as he pushed Zachary aside and knelt down besides Sonja.

"H-hey back off! She is my property! You can just go and take her!" Zachary shouted.

"Your property? Really now, I do not believe you can clam a person as being your property." Sebastian chuckled as he continued to untie Sonja.

"Well she is! So I'd back off if I were you!" he hissed as he pulled a dagger out of his jacket pocket. Sebastian turned around and stared at the dagger with an amused expression.

"A dagger? I see you are a man of no class."

"Was that an insult?" Zachary hissed as he took a step closed.

"You can take it anyway you want, but yes that was an insult." Sebastian sighed.

Then Zachary ran at him and stuck the dagger in Sebastian's shoulder but Sebastian did not budge he just stared at the dagger sticking out of his shoulder.

"Really? This is all you have, you are not fun at all…" he sighed as he pulled the dagger form his shoulder and threw it to the floor. "Alas…..my jacket has a hole in it, that makes more sewing from me to do later on…." he said in an annoyed tone.

"W-what are you?" Zachary stuttered as he felt to the floor.

"What am I? Well I am just simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smiled.

Then Zachary crawled over to him and looked up into Sebastian's red eyes with his pleading blue ones.

"I-if you cant stand to leave Sonja behind, w-why don't you join us? You can g-guard her! B-be our bodyguard! P-please! We will pay you twice the amount that Phantomhive brat dose!" he begged.

"I apologize Lord Alford, but I do not desire money or anything else you could possibly give me. I serve my young master and it will be that way till the very end. I shall be my masters faithful dog, for you see I am bonded to him by a contract." Sebastian smiled.

"T-then make a stronger contract with me!" Zachary begged.

'I'm afraid I can not do that sir." Sebastian sighed. "I believe it is game over for you…." Sebastian grinned as he walked toward Zachary as his eyes turned red. Then Ciel came into the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Did I not command you to do this quietly Sebastian?" Ciel growled.

"I apologize young master." Sebastian frowned then Zachary ran over to Ciel and clutched his vest desperately.

"P-please Ciel! Help me!"

"Sebastian, escort this man out of my manor…." Ciel sighed as he pushed the man off him in disgust.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled as he grabbed Zachary by the collar and dragged him out of the mansion.

Then Ciel walked over to Sonja and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Ciel sighed.

"Y-yes thank you." Sonja stuttered.

"I apologize for what has happened, I shall make it up to you."

"No please! You don't have to! Sonja is grateful you allowed me to stay here!" Sonja smiled.

Ciel was about to replay but Sebastian came in and smiled kindly at them.

"He is escorted off the premises." Sebastian smiled.

"Good, I'm tired." Ciel yawned.

"I shall prepare you for bed, young master." Sebastian smiled as he escorted Ciel to his room. Once they were gone Sonja found her way back to Sebastian's chambers and sat on the bed tiredly._ I think I found where Sonja belongs, Sebastian and Ciel are kind to me…I belong in the Phantomhive manor….William…..I love you and I am sorry….for what I've done to make you detest me…._Sonja thought sadly.

Then finally Sebastian came into the room and smiled down at Sonja who was sitting on his bed.

"He did not hurt you did he?" he asked as he took off his jacket and vest.

"No….Sonja is fine…..thank you." she smiled as she watched him fold his vest and jacket in an etiquette manor.

"I am glad you are not hurt…may I ask a question?" Sebastian asked as he knelt down next to her and started to put her in her night shirt.

"Y-yes anything…" she muttered as she turned red slightly.

"What were you thinking about, just now?" he asked as he finished with the last button on her shirt and sat next to her on the bed.

"W-William…..and you…."

"I see your mind is still polluted with that Shinigami's face….." Sebastian sighed as pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth and threw it carelessly to the floor.

"I-I….know he lied to me….b-but I cant keep him off my mind…." Sonja frowned.

"Well then how about I assist you in removing him from your mind?" Sebastian smirked as he caressed her cheek and pulled her into his chest.

"Y-yes…." Sonja blushed as he felt his hand massage her cat ears lovingly.

Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered her onto the bed and kissed her cheek lovingly. Then he grabbed her wrist and started to place kisses on the palm of her hand.

"S-Sebastian….you are so kind to me…." she blushed as she unbuttoned his shirt with her other hand. Once she got it unbuttoned she ran her hand over his toned chest and down to his abs and stopped there and let out a small purr.

"Such a naughty kitty you are…." Sebastian smirked as he kissed her passionately. As his tongue was nipping and gliding across her lips he quickly ran his hand down her side and stopped at her hips. Then he moved his lips down her neck as he was kissing and sucking on her skin he started to unbutton her night shirt then he stopped right before her chest and his eyes glowed an intoxicating purple.

"Sebastian…" she muttered her face bright red.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked as his hair moved seductively over his eyes.

"I love you Sebastian….I do…..but I can not do this, my heart still belongs to William…." she frowned.

Then Sebastian let out as sigh and looked down at the small demon cat that was laying underneath him.

"Very well, you can take as long as you need. Just tell me when you are ready….and I shall take you and I promise you will not regret it and will be begging for more. But for now….focus on riding your mind of that horrid Shinigami…." he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly and rolled off of her. "Miss Sonja, I believe I love you as well…."

Sonja smiled and cuddled up to Sebastian and rested her head on his chest. Sebastian merely smiled and caressed her white tail lovingly.

"If only I'd met you sooner…..and you wouldn't have to burden yourself with thoughts of William…." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"What was that Sebastian?" Sonja purred as she looked up at the demon butler who was laying beside her.

"Nothing, my love…..now please be a good kitten and rest…." he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver in delight. Then soon she fell asleep but unfortunately for Sebastian she was still unable to stop thinking of her dear William.


	8. Demon vs Shinigami True loves embrace

As Sonja was in the safe arms of the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis her love William T. Spears was worried out of his mind. Sonja has been gone for about four days and he missed four days of work looking for her which was unlike him. Then one day as William was sitting tiredly on the sofa thinking of why she left he heard a knock on his door, he sighed and opened the door to see Grell glaring at him.

"What is it?" William sighed.

"Why haven't you been at work? I was getting so worried!" Grell shouted then he paused at stared at William for a moment then a smirk spread across his face. "Oh I know why you haven't been at work! You and Sonja have been too busy "playing" right? I'm sorry for interrupting I'll leave!" Grell winked but William grabbed him by the shoulder causing Grell to stop.

"What? Threesome? Your so kinky! And gross she's my daughter!" Grell teased.

"No you idiot….Sonja….she's missing…." William frowned then the smile fell off of Grell's face and he grabbed William by the shirt.

"You lost my daughter?" he shirked.

"She….she said she was going to catch up with you…..I asked her if she wanted me to go with her but she said she was fine, but….she didn't come back….." William muttered trying to hold back his tears.

Grell said nothing and just stared at William he was in shock he never seen William break down like this, William was actually on the verge or tears! Then Grell Released William's shirt and watched him stumble backwards.

"We have to find her!" Grell said.

"Y-yes….but where?" William asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know….but follow me!" Grell said as he ran out the door. William sighed and grabbed his death scythe and was out the door following after Grell.

Then Grell finally stopped outside of the Dispatch office where Ronald was walking to Eric happily.

"Oi! Grell Senpai! William Senpai!" he smiled as he waved to them but then Grell grabbed him by the shirt.

"W-what's wrong Senpai?" Ronald stuttered obviously scared by the gender confused red head who just attacked him.

"Have you seen Sonja?" Grell asked.

"S-Sonja? Yea I seen her! Just a few days ago!" Ronald said.

"Few days ago? Do you know where she went?" William asked.

"I'll tell you….but can you put me down Grell Senpai?"

Then Grell tightened his grip on Ronald shirt and brought him closer to his face until their noses touched.

"Tell me where my daughter is…..or you'll get a pay cut!" Grell growled.

"Wow your acting just like William Senpai! That's scary!" Ronald whined.

"We are not playing games Ronald Knox! Now tell us!" William snapped.

"Ok! Ok! When I saw Sonja….she was crying…..I asked her what was wrong and she said she just wanted to go home. So I offered to take her to William Senpai's place but she said no she wanted to go home so I asked her if she wanted to go to Grell Senpai's place but she said no she wants to go to London. I told her no but she attacked me so I gave in and took her to London! Now can you put me down?" Ronald asked annoyed.

Grell said nothing and dropped Ronald and he fell to the floor then Grell turned toward William.

"She wanted to go home?" Grell frowned.

"Why?…." William muttered confused.

"Well lets go to London and see if we can find her…." Grell suggested.

"Right!" William nodded as he followed after Grell leaving the very confused Ronald Knox on the ground.

Once they got to London they ran straight toward the Undertakers shop when they got there they saw him sitting on his desk happily drinking tea from a beaker.

"Why hello! What pleasant surprise this is Ms. Grell, Willy! What do I owe the pleasure?" Undertaker cackled.

"Have you seen Sonja?" William asked.

"Little Miss Kitty? Why I do believe I have!" Undertaker grinned.

"Well don't just sit there like an idiot! Tell us!" Grell growled.

Then William hit Grell over the head with his death scythe causing him let out a yelp of pain.

"Ow Will! Why did you do that!"

" Mind your manors Grell! This is the legendary Grim Reaper!" William scolded.

"Well pardon me! What crawled up your ass anyway Will? First you were so worried and set on finding Sonja, now you tell me to mind my manors? At a time like this?" Grell muttered but William said nothing and walked up to the Undertaker.

"Would you please tell us where she went?" William asked.

"Perhaps…..but there is a price you have to pay!" Undertaker cackled.

"What is the price?"

"Show me a first rate laugh!" he smiled.

"You want me to tell you a joke? This is ridiculous! We are in a hurry!" William growled.

"Now, now Will mind your manors remember!" Grell teased.

"Shut up Grell Sutcliff…." William muttered.

"So is Ms. Grell going to give me a first rate laugh?" Undertaker smirked.

"Oh I will do more than that if you want!" Grell blushed as he leaned his head on Undertaker's shoulder.

"Grell Sutcliff….we did not come here so you can flirt!" William scolded.

"Fine, fine…" Grell sighed then he started at the Undertaker who was grinning at him.

Then Grell smirked and started to rub his hand up and down on the Undertaker's chest causing him to laugh so hard he started drooling.

"S-stop Ms. G-Grell I….I I'm ticklish! HAHAHAHAHAH AHAHH S-S-Stop! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Undertaker cackled.

"I made you laugh now will you tell us where my daughter is?" Grell asked.

"Y-yes….I….heh heh heh took her to the heh heh heh Phantomhive manor….heh she wanted to see the Young Earl….heh heh" Undertaker said between laughs.

"Thank you darling!" Grell smiled as he grabbed William by the wrist and pulled him out of the shop.

"How did you know he was ticklish?" William asked.

"Oh um….well I found that out on my last visit…." Grell blushed. "Oh how I wish I could run my hands over his toned bare chest again!" Grell blushed with sigh.

William let out a sighed and they both made their way over to the Phantomhive manor. Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive manor Sonja was out in the garden helping Finny.

"Wow Miss Sonja, your good at this!" he blushed.

"Oh well thank you." Sonja smiled as she looked down at the roses they planed.

"It's true! I always destroy things when I garden…." Finny frowned.

"Aw….well you just need to take your time Finny, don't rush threw things!" Sonja smiled as she patted Finny's back.

"Thanks Miss Sonja! I'll try that some time!" Finny grinned then they were interrupted by loud barking noises.

"You have a dog?" Sonja asked.

"Um well kind of….his name is Pluto….we call him Plu-Plu!" Finny smiled.

Then out of no where and naked man pounced on Sonja and started licking her face.

"Ah! Finny who's this!" Sonja blushed.

"Um that's Plu-Plu!"

"P-Plu-Plu?" Sonja stuttered as she looked up at the naked man on top of her.

"Woof!" he smiled.

Then Sebastian came into the garden and let out a big frustrated sigh.

"Pluto! Get off of Miss Sonja!" he scolded..

"Arf!" Pluto smiled as he jumped off of Sonja and onto Sebastian.

"I apologize my lady….he is a demon hound." Sebastian smiled as he helped her to her feet with Pluto still clinging to his side. Then he turned to Finny and gave him an stern look.

"Did I not tell you to lock him up, when we have company?" Sebastian sighed.

"R-right sorry!" Finny frowned as he grabbed Pluto by the collar and dragged him over to a near by shed.

"Oh it's alright! I don't mind….he's sort of cute I guess…." Sonja giggled.

"I suppose…..but I am more of a cat person." Sebastian smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sonja and kissed her neck lovingly.

"Sebastian! You remember what happen last time we did this in public!" Sonja smiled.

"Yes….but no one is around this time I checked." Sebastian smirked as he turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss. Then his hand moved toward her bottom and caressed her tail, she purred and deepened their kiss.

Then a small Meow sound interrupted their kiss Sebastian smiled and looked down at the small kitten clawing at his pants.

"How cute!" Sonja smiled.

"Yes, very cute…..but not as cute as you, my lady." Sebastian smirked.

Sonja blushed and picked up to kitten and started to pet it. Sebastian smiled and petted it as well until Sonja let out a big yawn.

"Are you tired my lady?"

"A bit….Sonja didn't sleep well last night…" she frowned.

"Well, afternoon tea isn't for an hour….how about you take a nap?" Sebastian suggested as he took the kitten from her and set it on the ground.

"A nap sounds nice!" Sonja smiled.

Sebastian smiled and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the stairs by the back door and sat down gently with her on his lap.

"You may sleep here." he smiled as he caressed her tail. Sonja let out a purr and closed her eyes.

As they were cuddling a red flash caught Sebastian's eyes _Red?…..Grell …_he thought angrily and if Grell was were that meant so was William. They probably came to take Sonja away from him with angered him. Then with in a few moments Grell and William were standing right in front of him.

"Sonja!" Grell called. "W-wait…why dose Sonja get to sit on Bassy's lap? That's so no fair!" Grell pouted.

Then Sonja's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the two Shinigami who were looking at her curiously.

"G-Grell….W-William…." Sonja muttered confused as Sebastian helped her to her feet.

"Oh Sonja! I missed you so much! Don't ever run off again!" Grell yelled as he glomped her and showered her face with kisses.

"I-I missed you too…mother…..Sonja is sorry to worried you!" Sonja frowned as she hugged Grell tightly. Then Grell released her and William walked up to her and his hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Sonja….."

"Don't touch me!" Sonja sneered as she swatted his hand away and walked toward Sebastian who smirked and happily wrapped his arms around her.

"Y-you…..brain washed her….you disgusting demon!" William growled.

"I did nothing of the sort! Sonja came to me on her own, I accepted her for who she is I never lied to her, unlike you William T. Spears." Sebastian smiled.

"I never lied to Sonja! I too accept her for her!"

"Stop lying….can you see it hurts her." Sebastian frowned then he turned toward Sonja with a kind smiled. "Sonja….I need to teach William a lesson, would you please stand behind Grell? I'm sure he'll be an excellent shield!" Sebastian smiled.

"Y-yes….." Sonja muttered as she walked toward Grell.

"You devilish fiend! What did you do to Sonja?" William growled as he attacked Sebastian with his death scythe.

"Nothing, like I said I gave her love." Sebastian smiled as he threw some kitchen knifes at William but he easily blocked them.

"Love? A demon like you is incapable of love!" William shouted as he attacked him again.

"Oh but I am not, you see…..I'm actually one _hell_ of a lover! Ask Sonja if you refused to believe me…" Sebastian chuckled.

"Mind your tongue vermin!" William spat.

As they were fighting Grell and Sonja just watched from afar until Ciel joined them.

"What the hell is going on?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"Oh well Bassy and William are fighting for Sonja's love isn't that adorable? But I wish it was my love Bassy was fighting for…." Grell sighed then he started to play with Sonja's hair. "No wonder all the handsome men are chasing after you…..you got your good looks for me…" Grell sighed.

"G-Grell….you know you adopted her right?" Ciel sighed. Grell ignored Ciel's comment and continued to watch the fight. Sonja watched until she couldn't handle it anymore the two men she loved were fighting, she couldn't stand to see them hurt each other.

"Ciel! Make them stop please!" Sonja begged.

"Why?"

"B-because! I don't want them to hurt each other because of me!" she sobbed Ciel nodded and removed his eye patched.

"Sebastian stop fighting, that's an order!" he shouted and Sebastian stopped and bowed to his young master.

"Yes, my lord."

Then Sonja ran in between them so they wouldn't strike at each other. Once she noticed they calmed down a bit Sonja walked over to Sebastian's side.

"Please…don't fight…" she whispered.

"Miss Sonja….please choose…who you want to be with…..so this fight will forever come to and end, I will respect your choice." Sebastian said gently as he stroked her cheek. Sonja nodded and turned toward William.

"Sonja….before you choose….at least tell me why you ran away…" William muttered.

"You lied to me….you didn't really love me." Sonja frowned as she gripped Sebastian's arm tightly.

"What made you think that? I pour all my feelings out to you…."

"Yes, but I over heard you talking to Grell….you said you would never stoop so low to be in a relationship with a demon ….and you called Sonja vermin…." Sonja whispered as tears flowed down her face.

"Sonja…..I didn't mean those things…..I was being stupid….I was too foolish to admit my true feelings for you to Grell…..but I will say it again…I love you Sonja! I don't care if you are a demon I will always love you! If the Shinigami Dispatch Society doesn't agree with me screw them! I'll retire and we'll move and be happy!" William said seriously as she light reflected off of his glasses to hide the face that he was almost in tears. Then Grell walked over to William and let out a big sigh.

"What he is saying it true Sonja…..when he didn't know where you were, he actually broke down and was about to cry…" Grell said.

"R-really?" Sonja gasped. "S-so…William wasn't lying to Sonja?"

"No…I would never lie to you…" William said.

"S-Sonja….will choose now…." she muttered as she turned toward Sebastian and caressed his cheek gently causing him to smirk.

"Sebastian…..I love you…..I do….b-but…..Sonja's heart, soul, and body belongs to William….and it always will…..I'm so sorry…" Sonja frowned as she started to cry.

"It is alright, my lady…..I had a feeling this would happen….but I must thank you. If you never came into my life I wouldn't know of this emotion humans call love." Sebastian smiled as he kissed her cheek gently. "I love you Sonja…" he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Sebastian." Sonja smiled then she glomped Ciel. "Thank you so much Ciel! Thank you for everything! Oh and I don't care what Grell thinks your not a brat! Your just so cute!" Sonja smiled as she kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"I'm not cute!" he muttered nervously which caused Sebastian to smirk.

"Yes you are!" Sonja called as she walked over to William and there eyes locked for a brief moment then they ran into each other's arms and embraced tightly.

"Sonja loves you William!" Sonja smiled.

"I love you too…Sonja." he whispered. Then Sonja looked up at William and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Lets go home.." she whispered in his ear.

William nodded and scooped Sonja up in his arms as William, Grell and Sonja were on their way back to the Shinigami realm Grell had to ask the most stupid question ever.

"So Sonja…is…um is Bassy a good kisser?" Grell blushed.

"I um…w-well….I …." Sonja stuttered as her face turned bright red then she saw William hit Grell over the head with his death scythe.

"We do not need to know if that demon is a good kisser, nor do we care!" William sneered.

"Ow! Geez Will it was just a question! You don't have to get all jealous!" Grell pouted.

"I am not jealous of that demon nor will I ever be!" William said.

Grell nodded then he whispered to Sonja who was still in William's arms.

"You can tell me later!"

"I heard that Grell Sutcliff!" William sighed.

Once William and Sonja got back to their house he and Sonja sat on the sofa tiredly. Then Sonja crawled onto William's lap and frowned at him.

"What is it?"

"Sonja is sorry….."

"Don't be sorry….I'm the one who should be apologizing…" William smiled.

"I like your smile….oh Sonja got her memories back!" Sonja grinned.

"You did? How?" William asked curiously as he caressed her tail lovingly.

"The man who tortured me, was eating dinner with Ciel! And he tried to take me back with him….but…..Sebastian….stopped him…." she blushed.

"Sonja…..please stop speaking of that demon…" William sighed feeling a bit jealous.

Sonja smiled and kissed his forehead then she nuzzled her nose in his neck.

"Make Sonja forget then…" she whispered with a flirtatious smirk.

"I'll do that." William smiled as he carried Sonja into his room and shut the door tightly.

The next morning Sonja woke up in William's arms and smiled happily. _Sonja is exactly where she is suppose to be! _she thought happily. Once William woke up he got dress and got ready for work so did Sonja.

"I might be able to convince them to let you be a reaper….would you like that Sonja?" William asked as she tightened his tie.

"Me a reaper? B-but Sonja is a demon not a Shinigami!"

"Yes I know, but it will take me a while to convince them….so they might start you off as my secretary." William explained.

"I'd like that!" Sonja smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist but he didn't hug her back.

"W-William?" she pouted. "Oh no! did I do something wrong? Sonja is sorry!"

"You did nothing wrong….." William muttered.

"I didn't?" Sonja asked confused then William dropped down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Why is William on the floor? Oh no are you hurt?" Sonja gasped.

"N-no! I'm fine!" William reassured her.

"Then why is William on the floor?" Sonja asked confused.

"I want to ask you something….." William sighed.

"Why is William on the floor to ask a question?" she asked confused.

"Sonja Sutcliff…" William said ignoring her random question. "I love you so much, you are my world, my sunshine…I do not care if you are a demon and I am a Shinigami….I want to spend forever with you…so will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" he asked as he held out a beautiful diamond ring.

Sonja stared at him shocked not knowing what to say then her thoughts immediately went to her 'mother' Grell.

"No, you have to ask Grell first!"

William's eyebrow twitched and he started up at cat demon before him dumbfounded.

"Why do I have to ask Grell?"

"Because he is my mom! don't you have to ask the parents first?" she asked confused.

"Trust me…..he's fine with it…" William sighed.

"Oh then ok! I will marry you William T. Spears!" Sonja grinned causing William to smile and slip the ring on her finger.

Then William stood and hugged Sonja tightly then she stood up on her tip toes and press her lips to his. _Sonja if finally….where she is suppose to be. _


	9. Epilogue

_**Ten Years later**_

One morning as William was getting ready for work his wife Sonja was combing her nine year old son's hair.

"Mom! I don't want my hair combed like that!" Tomas whined.

"Hey! I'm the mom I get to choose how your hair looks now sit still!" Sonja ordered. "Besides your going to work with daddy don't you want to look your best?"

"Yes, but I don't want my hair this way!"

"Suck it up!" Sonja sighed as she finished with her sons hair. "See how handsome you look?" Sonja smiled as she turned him around.

"No…" he pouted.

"I swear you act just like your grandma!" Sonja sighed.

Then William came in with their three year old daughter Elizabeth clinging to his leg with a pouty face.

"I wanna go with daddy!" she frowned.

William sighed and scooped her up into his arms.

"Your not old enough, when you turn nine I promise I'll take you to work." William sighed as he kissed her on the cheek and placed her on Sonja's lap.

"That's a long time!" she frowned as Sonja played with her adorable blonde pig tails causing Elizabeth's cat ears to twitch.

"Your not special like me!" Tomas teased as he pulled on her tail.

"Stop it!" she wined as she grabbed a fist full of his black hair.

"Hey! No hair pulling!" William and Sonja said in unison.

Then a knock on the door interrupted them William sighed and opened the door to see Grell smiled at them.

"Grandma!" Tomas and Elizabeth cheered as they ran into his arms.

"Oh hello darlings!" he grinned as he picked them up and walked into the house.

Then Grell looked at Tomas's hair curiously and made a gagging sound.

"Who did your hair kid?"

"Mom…." Tomas grumbled.

"You look like your father!" Grell laughed then he ruffed his midnight black hair causing it to look a lot like Grell's when he was young and Tomas smirked.

"See you look much better!" Grell laughed.

"Hey grandma Grell! I'm going to work with you today!" Tomas grinned.

"Really? That's great I'll teach you how to be a great reaper like me! DEATH!" Grell smirked as he made a sign with his hand.

"DEATH!" Tomas shouted as he copied Grell's action.

"I will have non of that!" William scolded.

"What? Don't be so cold William darling! The kid just found an excellent role model!"

"No he found a horrible role model, I don't want my son to be a gender confused moron like you!" William snapped.

"So rude! You can speak to a lady that way Will!" Grell pouted.

"Yea dad!" Tomas added.

Then Elizabeth walked up to Grell and pulled on his long red coat with a sad face.

"Grandma Grell…..why cant Elizabeth go with you?" she pouted.

"Aw! don't be sad! It's too dangerous for you! But I promise when we get back I'll give you a make over!" Grell smiled as he hugged the younger girl .

"Really? Yay!" Elizabeth smiled as her cat tail swished around happily.

"Your so adorable! Just like your mother!" Grell squealed as he patted her head.

"Now shall we go to work?" William asked.

"Yes, yes of coarse!" Grell smiled as he kissed Elizabeth and Sonja on the cheek. "See you later girls!"

Sonja smiled and kissed Tomas on the cheek.

"I love you honey, be careful ok!"

"Mom! Your embarrassing me!" he blushed.

Sonja smiled then turned to William and kissed him gently.

"I love you William I want you to be careful too…." she purred.

"I love you as well Sonja." William smiled.

"Blah! Get a room you two!" Grell gagged.

"Yea dad! Stop making out with mom!" Tomas yelled. Grell smirked and gave Tomas a high five.

"You are so related to me!" Grell laughed.

Then William's eyebrow twitched and he lightly hit Grell and Tomas over the head with his death scythe.

"OW!" they frowned as he grabbed their heads.

"Grell Sutcliff, Tomas T. Spears I don't want any foolishness in the office today, do you understand?" William asked seriously.

"Yea, yea…" Grell and Tomas sighed.

William rolled his eyes then turned to Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be good today….I love you" he smiled.

"Bye bye daddy! Elizabeth loves you too!" she smiled as Sonja picked her up and waved as her family headed to the Dispatch office.

Once they were gone Sonja looked at her daughter Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"Now how about I read you a story?" Sonja smiled.

"Story?" Elizabeth asked happily as her white cat ears twitched.

"Yes the one about the demons and the Shinigami." Sonja smiled.

"Will the Indian Prince Soma and the little boy Ciel be in it too?" Elizabeth ask excitedly.

"Yes." Sonja smiled as she and her daughter sat on the sofa. Then Sonja began to tell Elizabeth her story.

The End.


End file.
